


Not Calling You a Liar

by BECandCall



Series: 350 [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cassandra Being Subtle?, F/M, Implied Feelings, Light Flirting, Minor Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Teasing, Varric Likes a Good Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BECandCall/pseuds/BECandCall
Summary: The longest running bet of the Inquisition is finally over, and the winner collects her prize. Varric is left with a new mystery to unravel.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 350 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Not Calling You a Liar

“Congratulations, Seeker.” 

Varric handed over the clinking, bulbous bag with more amazement than reluctance. It had taken a fortnight to collect it all. The bet was over: the Inquisitor and Curly were officially - finally - an item. That had always been inevitable, but no one had correctly predicted the inciting incident. Well, almost no one.

Speaking of which… 

“Can I ask…?” 

“How I knew?” Cassandra hadn’t even bothered opening the bag before tying it to her belt. Typical. After everything, she still trusted more than was wise. She gave barely more than an upward tick of her mouth - almost a smile. And he hadn’t thought she was capable of humor. 

Varric broke her gaze under the guise of checking for eavesdroppers - unlikely in this corner of the battlements - and stepped closer. Flashing the sideways grin guaranteed to rile her, he spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. 

“I know you and Curly are close. Did he give you inside information?” 

“Why Varric!” Cassandra’s brows flew up and she put on an unconvincing show of being offended. “Are you accusing me of cheating?” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Seeker.” Varric backed off, not wanting to push his luck when she was in such a good mood. And considering the weight of that purse, why wouldn’t she be? Still, this playful side of her was new, and he couldn’t help but be intrigued. 

She nodded with a satisfied grin and pushed past him, with noticeably less force than normal. More of a brush than a shoulder check. Or, hip check, given their height disparity. Just as he was puzzling that new development, she glanced over her shoulder and gestured toward the Rest’s crooked roof poking over the parapet. 

“Care for a drink?” she asked, patting her newly acquired purse of winnings. Varric froze. Was she… _flirting_? Shit, was _he_ flirting? “I’m buying the whole tavern a round.” 

Oh. Guess not. 

Varric pushed down his disappointment before he could think too hard about it and forced another grin. It hadn’t escaped him that she’d dodged his question, which only further piqued his interest. 

He bowed. “After you.”


End file.
